Un abécédaire bien particulier
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: De haut en bas, l'alphabet présenté par Castiel et ses pensées. Découvrez comment notre ange se sent, surtout quand il semble éprouver des sentiments pour un des frères Winchester et qu'il se sent coupable.


**Hey tout le monde! Voici un os tout particulier, un exercice d'écriture nous allons dire, qui consiste à commencer chaque phrase par l'alphabet (logique...) mais que ce soit d'ordre croissant et que de haut en bas, les lettres reforment notre cher alphabet. Cet os est centré sur Castiel^^ peut être que s'il a du succès, je ferais une suite, toujours avec le même style, sur le point de vue d'autres personnages!**

**Comme il se doit, je rappelle que Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Allez, sans plus tarder, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**A**mbitieux j'ai été de vouloir ramener le Paradis à son âge d'or, son doux âge où chaque partie était une beauté pure du Ciel.

**B**ête j'ai été d'avoir cru que je faisais le bien pour ma famille.

**C**ouard j'ai été d'avoir transféré la folie de Sam dans mon corps pour ne plus voir mes propres erreurs.

**D**angereux j'ai été pour mes deux familles, l'une céleste et l'autre terrestre.

**E**nivré je suis par l'odeur de cet humain que j'aime sans limites et à qui je suis dévoué.

**F**ier j'ai été d'avoir servi mes frères de sang les Anges, et mes frères de cœurs les Winchester.

**G**êné je suis d'être attiré par une civilisation aussi primaire que celle que j'observe dans un silence pesant et sans qu'on me voit.

**H**orrifié je suis par les actes que j'ai commis en pensant sauver le Paradis de Raphaël, mon propre grand frère, l'Archange.

**I**rrité je suis d'avoir perdu la confiance si précieuse de ma famille terrestre pour qui je ferais tout jusqu'à aller mourir pour leur épargner la perdition.

**J**oyeux je suis d'avoir pu connaître l'humanité sans tomber moi-même dans la corruption que cette même humanité exerce sur les Anges.

**K**amikaze je suis sans doute pour vouloir me suicider en mission pour éviter à mes tendres familles de souffrir.

**L**obotomisé j'ai été des centaines de fois sans savoir si elle a fait ça pour m'aider ou pour que je sois sous son contrôle céleste.

**M**eurtri je suis par toutes ces épreuves que je partage avec des humains que j'aurais peut être dû laisser en Enfer, Dean comme Sam.

**N**ourri je suis par toutes ces connaissances célestes et terrestres qu'on m'apporte sans cesse.

**O**ppressé je suis ainsi que ma famille céleste tant que notre Père le Seigneur ne sera pas revenu soigner nos blessures.

**P**ressé je suis de retrouver ma vie entre les frères Winchester et ma famille de sang.

**Q**uerelleur je suis de nature car me battant contre tout mon entourage pour une cause que je crois juste mais qui me détruira.

**R**ésigné je suis de retrouver mon Père en me blessant s'il le faut pour qu'il entende mon appel, celui d'un de ses enfants désespérés qui a besoin d'être guidé.

**S**toïque j'ai été au début face aux épreuves que traversaient les Winchester et mes frères les Anges.

**T**alentueux j'ai été depuis le début pour briser l'harmonie de ce qui m'entourait car j'ai déclenché la guerre civile du Paradis et la guerre entre les Winchester.

**U**sé je suis de toutes ces guerres qui ne trouvent pas de répit.

**V**aniteux je suis pour avoir osé penser à moi lors de toutes ces guerres alors que j'aurais dû protéger mes familles et mourir pour elles.

**W**agnérien je suis car depuis que j'ai écouté par mégarde Wagner et ses opéras je pense à ces douces et tristes mélodies à chaque meurtre d'ange que je commets pour sauver une cause injuste.

**X**énophobe je suis sans doute pour avoir peur de laisser des étrangers humains prendre possession de mon cœur quand je sens mon cœur battre pour seulement l'un d'entre eux.

**Y**eux brisés ont été les miens après avoir massacré ma famille céleste en prétendant pouvoir remplacer notre Père à tous.

**Z**élé je suis selon Dean et Sam, car je suis Castiel, l'ange qui a tué la moitié de sa grande famille céleste, mais gardant courage pour me repentir de mes erreurs.

* * *

**Verdict de ce petit os sans prétention? Voici les votes:**

**Le 1 pour que je continue**

**Le 2 pour que ça reste un os**

**Le 3 pour vos remarques **

**Bonne nuit, tout le monde^^**


End file.
